Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal with a touch screen. Specifically, a mobile terminal comprising a touch screen allowing simple access between an application and data, and a method of processing data using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
As more functions are added to terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, and cellular phones, the terminals become multimedia players with multiple functions such as capturing pictures or videos, playing music, displaying videos, providing games, and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals may be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the portability of the terminals.
As terminals provide more complex and various functions, a menu structure associated with the functions becomes complicated. Thus, a user must navigate through various complicated menus to access a desired function. Accordingly, efforts have been made to simplify the complicated menu structure to provide a convenient user interface (UI). Specifically, it is an object of one embodiment of the present invention to provide a simple user interface in a mobile terminal with a small screen.